Pinky Promises
by hansonkali
Summary: George and Hermione are happily married but what happens when a accident changes everything. EWE.
1. My Hero

Chapter One

Hermione Weasley grinned as she looked over at her husband as he drove their car. They rarely drove the car usually opting to fly but tonight after visiting her parents she had convinced him to drive. It was Christmas Eve and Hermione had wanted to see the lights something that George thought was a rather silly muggle tradition but like always he had given into her. He always gave into her.

"I love this time of year," Hermione said as she looked out her window and put a hand on her bulging belly. She was eight months pregnant with her and George's first child. A child they had tried two years to have. "It's so pretty at night when everyone has their christmas lights on," she smiled.

George who was driving the car chuckled as he looked over at Hermione as she looked out the window. She was mesmerized by the lights that much was certain and he could almost swear he saw them shining in her eyes which made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Looking back up at the road he screamed when he saw a truck swerving over into their lane. Moving the steering wheel fast he over corrected and soon went smashing into a guard rail and losing control of the car as it did several turns over before landing at the bottom of a steep hill. By the time it reached that hill he was unconscious.

Hermione who had been looking at the lights heard George scream which made her look up. The only thing she saw was the blinding lights which seemed to be coming right at her. Her head soon coming in contact with the window during the first turn upside down that the car made. As soon as that happened she had lost consciousness her hand going limp on her pregnant belly.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts dodging spells and curses being thrown her way. It was the war that they had fought now for so long. She knew eventually it would come to this but she had hoped to be wrong. Feeling a sharp pain run through her body she groaned out and turned to see Draco Malfoy as he sent a spell her way, "You bloody prat," she spat as she reached for her wand and started to send a spell right back to the insufferable blonde.<em>

_Being thrown to the ground before she could even finish the spell Hermione let out a small humph as she hit the ground and felt the weight of another human body on top of her. Looking up she was surprised to come face to face with George Weasley. She knew it was George from the way that he smiled down at her sheepishly. She had always been able to tell the twins apart by their different smiles._

_"What the hell George?" Hermione asked as she made eye contact with the red-head who seemed to be making no effort of moving anytime soon. If this where any other time she probably wouldn't complain mainly because she had always had a silly school girl crush on George, but today she was gonna complain especially when she could be standing up and trying to save other people instead of being underneath a Weasley twin._

_"S..sorry," George stuttered as he looked down at Hermione and kept grinning sheepishly. He knew to anyone this would look awfully weird, "Bellatrix threw the killing curse your way," George explained as he kept his place on top of the younger witch. "I...I couldn't let you die even if I wanted to see you send Malfoy any kind of dreadful curse," he laughed._

_Hermione smiled some as George explained himself, "That is nice of you..I mean to save me but if you don't mind could you please move off me now," she said as sweetly as possible. She wanted to be mad or angry that he was still in place but she couldn't be. Not knowing that he had saved her._

_Hearing what Hermione said, George nodded slowly and soon moved off her, standing up slowly. Once he was up he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and helped her up, "Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked her over. He didn't see any scratches on her and she didn't look like she had bled any._

_"I'm fine," Hermione smiled as she locked eyes with George and reached over moving some hair out of his eyes. Looking around after doing that she saw the commotion around them, "We better get out of here," she said knowing staying here like this could make them vulnerable to attacks from any of the numerous death eaters. Grabbing his hand she took off running down the main hallway and outside of the building where it was safer._

_When they were outside Hermione soon found his family all huddled together and looking forward. Walking over to them she had forgotten that she was still holding George's hand, "What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ginny._

_"Harry is fighting Voldemort," Ginny answered as she finally tore her eyes away from the scene to glance briefly at Hermione. Raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Hermione's hand intertwined with George's hand she smirked knowingly. Had George finally worked up the courage to tell Hermione that he was hopelessly in love with her and had been since Hermione's fourth year._

_When Hermione heard Ginny her head whipped forward and her eyes watered at the sight. She suddenly felt terrified for her friend. Squeezing George's hand for comfort she felt him pull her closer to comfort her. He was being her hero today in more ways than one._

* * *

><p>Hearing machines beeping George Weasley opened his eyes and made a face as the light that was in the room hurt his eyes, "Merlin I feel like I was hit by a mac truck," he muttered unaware that anyone was in the room with him.<p>

Fred laughed as he heard his brothers words, "Well lad you were hit by a truck but I don't think it was a mac truck," Fred said as he looked at George glad that his twin was finally awake. He had been out for a few hours now. Fred had been the first person the hospital had called as he was George's emergency contact. Once he had found out he had cut his date with Angelina short and flooed to the muggle hospital. Angelina had of course been understanding about why he had to cut the date short.

George looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled as he saw Fred sitting beside his bed. As he looked at Fred he remembered the crash and exactly why he was in the hospital. "How is Hermione?" he asked instantly becoming concerned about his wife. "How is the baby?" he asked becoming more concerned now. If anything happened to his wife or child he would be beside himself.

Fred hearing George's questions shook his head, "Calm down Georgie boy," he said using a nickname for his brother. "Your wife and baby are doing just fine. The doctors had to do an emergency c-section. Mom signed off for it since she is Hermione's next of kin besides you. They did that and then put Hermione in a medically induced coma. They said she had too much brain bleeding or something. Muggle words I don't understand," he shrugged. "But they say she will be just fine in a few days and should wake up on her own."

"I...My child is here?" George asked once Fred finished talking. Hermione had only been eight months pregnant so the baby was still here earlier than planned. "What is it?" he asked knowing that once Fred was gone he would ask to see the baby.

Fred grinned when George asked what the baby was, "It's a bloody girl," he laughed. "You my dear twin are the father of a girl."

George couldn't help but grin wide when told he had a daughter. Yeah a part of him had hoped for a boy but he was glad with a girl too. "I have a daughter," he said happily. Hearing a door open he looked up and saw his mother come in the room holding something in her arms. It wasn't until he saw it move that he realized what it was. "It's like you have a sixth sense or something," he said as he saw the baby in her arms move. Had she known that he and Fred had been talking about the baby? Heck had she known he was awake already?

"I like to call it mother's instinct," Molly grinned as she walked closer to George's bed and soon handed him the child slowly. "Not to mention I think this little beauty wanted to see the man who would soon be wrapped around her little tiny finger."

Fred who watched th scene stood from the chair, "I am gonna go see if I can find some coffee in this place," he said as he turned and left the room.

George watched as Fred left and then he looked down at the child now in his arms. Seeing that her eyes were open he smiled. She was beautiful and if he was being honest she was the spitting image of Hermione minus the red hair she already had on her head, "She has the Weasley hair alright," George laughed as he looked at his mother.

"That she does," Molly nodded as she sat down in the chair that Fred had just stood from. "When you and Fred were first born you were both as bald as could be," she laughed softly. "I was surprised to see my grand-daughter come out with a head full of hair," she said as she shook her head.

Laughing at his mother's word George kept watching the baby in his arms, "Did you hear that Rose Jean Weasley?" he asked as he used the name Hermione had chosen for a girl months before hand. "Your surprised your grandma Weasley," he said as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. He was already head over heels for his daughter and he couldn't wait for Hermione to wake up and see her.


	2. Undiscovered

Pinky Promises Chapter Two

George chewed on his lip as he sat in Hermione's hospital room. It had been three days since the accident and Hermione was still unconscious. The doctors kept saying she'd wake up eventually but deep down George was afraid she wouldn't wake up, that Rose would be motherless.

"Mione," George whispered as he took Hermione's hand in his own, "You need to wake up baby," he spoke softly as he squeezed her hand. "You need to see our little girl and how much she looks like the Weasleys, already has the red hair to prove she is one of us," he smiled as he thought of little Rose who was still in the nursery. "She gets to go home today but of course mom insists that Rose and I are going back to the burrow at least until you are awake and better."

George frowned when Hermione still showed no signs of waking up even as he talked to her. He had hoped that maybe his talking would have brought her back, would have made her wake up.

"I need you Mione," George confessed not sure how he would feel if he lost his wife. "The doctors say you will wake up eventually but I'm just not sure," he sighed as he squeezed her hand again. Hearing the hospital room door open he turned his head a surprise look on his face when he saw Ron come in the room.

"How is she mate?" Ron asked his brother after he shut the door behind himself.

George shook his head trying to get over the shock of Ron being here. The last he knew Ron was still mad at him and Hermione for even being together. Ron had promised the day he found out about them that he would never forgive them. Heck he had even skipped out on the wedding.

George looked away from Ron and back to Hermione, "They keep saying she is going to wake up," he answered before frowning again. "But I can't help but think she won't wake up, she won't get to meet Rose," he sighed running a hand through his red locks.

"She'll wake up," Ron nodded before walking to George and putting a hand on his brother's back. "She is Hermione Granger and she will refuse to let a wreck be what ends her life," he chuckled trying to make George feel better. "And she will keep fighting to see Rose," he nodded again as he frowned some almost wishing he were the one who had a family with Hermione. He would have had she not dumped him for George.

George turned to face Ron again, smiling just a bit at his brother's words, "You're right," he nodded as well trying to believe Ron when he said Hermione would refuse to let a wreck be what ended her life.

"Of course I am right," Ron laughed as he moved away from George, going to another free chair in the room and sitting down.

Watching Ron sit down George chewed on his lip again, "What are you doing here?" he asked finally voicing the questions in the back of his head. "I mean the last I knew you were still mad at Hermione and I."

Ron looked down at George's question, "I may be mad," he confessed admitting he was still mad. "But that doesn't mean it won't stop me from coming to check on my brother and his wife, the woman who I will always have a special place for in my heart."

George listened to Ron's answers not surprised when his brother admitted to being mad still. He also wasn't surprised that Ron also admitted that Hermione would always have a special place in his heart. Ron and Hermione had been each others first loves and you never really got over your first love.

"Well I am glad you came," George nodded before feeling his wife's hand move which caused him to look at her again. She was still laying there so peacefully so he figured it was just a muscle reaction. Though when it happened again he raised an eyebrow.

Ron raised an eyebrow as he watched George turn back to Hermione, watching her intently. "Is something wrong?" he asked feeling worried as George raised an eyebrow after a while.

George shook his head no to Ron's question, "Her hand moved," he stated as he kept watching Hermione feeling a smile on his lips when Hermione's eyes opened.

Hermione opened her eyes blinking a few times as she gathered her surroundings. She was in a room and the only thing she saw was George Weasley staring at her, though she thought she could hear the faint sounds of beeping machines which caused her to turn her head, though she had to do it slowly as moving it too fast hurt.

"I'm in a hospital?" she asked confused after seeing the heart machine beside the bed. Slowly she looked down at her hands seeing I.V.s hooked into her hand. "Why am I in a hospital George?" she asked clearly more confused now. After asking that question her eyes looked around again and a smile came on her face when she saw Ron.

George listened to Hermione's questions and watched as she looked at Ron smiling. "We were in a car crash babe," he told her watching as she looked at him confused. "We were out looking at Christmas lights and a truck came into out lane."

"We?" Hermione asked confused again on why she would be out driving with George. Heck why would George even be driving a muggle car. Everyone knew he loved the flying cars.

George nodded, "You and me," he said feeling a nervous feeling beginning in his stomach.

Hermione shook her head, "Why wasn't I with Ron?" she asked her eyes going back to Ron whose face was now looking just as confused as she felt. "He is my boyfriend after all."

Hearing Hermione's words George turned to Ron who too was now looking confused, "Merlin Ron, go get a doctor," he spat out wanting answers about why Hermione seemed to think she was still with Ron.

Ron nodded, standing from the chair and leaving the room quickly.

It wasn't long after Ron left that he came back with a doctor in tow, who George relayed the newest developments too. That Hermione who was awake seemed to think she was still dating Ron. A man she had dumped four years ago.

"What is wrong with my wife?" George asked as he shook his head.

"Wife?" Hermione asked feeling like she would faint had she not already been laying down in the hospital bed. "I am your wife? How could I have gotten married when I am still in Hog.."she stopped herself realizing she was about to admit to being in Hogwarts near a muggle doctor.

George turned away from the doctor as his mouth fell open at the words she almost said, "Bloody hell she believes that she is still in school," he muttered feeling as if he was in some nightmare.

The doctor nodded as he looked down at the chart in his hands, "Mr. Weasley," he spoke before looking up at George again. "It appears the accident caused your wife to suffer some kind of brain damage which has messed with her memory. I can't tell you when or if it will return but most cases of memory loss only last a few days to a few weeks."

Standing there dumb-founded George watched as the doctor left the room. Hermione had memory loss caused by the wreck. His own wife couldn't remember being his wife right now, no instead she believed she was still dating Ron.

Hermione licked her lips as she watched the doctor leave, "You mean to tell me I am not in Hogwarts anymore?" Hermione asked feeling like this was a bad dream. How could she forget something as big as her wedding day and just how had she came to be married to George? She hadn't even loved George when she went to Hogwarts, yes she may have had a schoolgirl crush but it was Ron whom she had dated.

"We haven't been in Hogwarts now for four years Mione," Ron spoke up finally finding his voice again. Just like George he too was shocked and confused that Hermione thought she was with him again, though a part of him was also happy which made him feel guilty in a way. Guilty for hoping that this could be their second chance.

Taking in Ron's words Hermione just shook her head knowing that Ron wouldn't lie to her. "Is there anything else I don't remember?"

"You were pregnant," George said frowning at the thought of Hermione forgetting Rose. "Eight months when we had the wreck. The baby was born and she is healthy, in fact she is named what you wanted to name her, Rose Jean Weasley."

Hearing that she had a daughter Hermione sighed, "I swear if I wasn't already in bed I would faint," she muttered her thoughts from earlier out loud. How could she have forgotten so much? She felt like such a horrible person for forgetting two important things in her life. Her marriage to George and her pregnancy with the daughter she had wanted to name Rose. A name which she was sure she had hated in her Hogwarts years.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione chewed on her lip as she entered the Weasley burrow. It had been several months since the end of the war and since then things had changed. She had felt like she owed George for saving her life. That was why she had found excuses to spend most of her free time with him, time that hadn't went unnoticed by Ron whom had asked her to meet him at the burrow.<em>

_"There you are Mione," Ron said happily seeing Hermione come in the door to his house. He was glad he had given her the key a few months back._

_Hermione nodded, "Yes, here I am," she nodded before walking over to him. "You wanted me to come so I came," she smiled._

_"I did want you to come," Ron spoke as he chewed on his lip before dropping to one knee. "I wanted to ask you a favor Hermione Jean Granger," he smiled before pulling a box from the pocket of his pants. "Would you do me the favor of becoming my wife?"_

_Standing there frozen as Ron dropped to one knee, Hermione's mouth dropped open as Ron proposed to her. This had been the last thing she had expected, especially with what little time she had spent with him since the war had ended. "I...I...I," Hermione stuttered unable to get herself to give him a response._

_George who had walked downstairs undiscovered stopped in his tracks when he saw Ron propose to Hermione and then Hermione go almost completely speechless. "You better give him an answer Mione," George spoke up revealing his presence. He was glad that his voice sounded happier than he felt. He felt like he was losing the girl whom he had loved since her fourth year._

_"I can't marry you Ron," Hermione finally answered surprising everyone in the room with her answer._


End file.
